I am The Game
by LycianLecter
Summary: Seth Rollins muss nach seiner Verletzung den Titel abgeben. Roman weiß, dass darin seine Chance liegt. Doch die Buhrufe, die ihm Abend für Abend immer wieder entgegen schallen machen nur zu deutlich, dass er alleine chancenlos ist. Er wendet sich an den Einzigen, der ihm vielleicht helfen kann endlich zum Helden zu werden - Triple H, The Game. Doch alles hat seinen Preis.


Es ist ewig her, dass ich etwas geschrieben hab. Und erst recht etwas so explizites.  
Und fragt mich erst recht nicht, warum es dann ausgerechnet eine Wrestling-Fanfiction sein muss.  
Vielleicht... weil es mir nicht genügend da draußen gibt, in denen alle involvierten sich wie Kerle, die einerseits verdammt viel aushalten und andererseits sich Abend für Abend die Seele zum Entertainment der Massen, aus dem Leib prügeln lassen.  
Und weil ich einen bösen Triple H wollte, der aber auch noch irgendwie klug ist.  
Ob mir das gelungen ist zu schreiben überlasse ich dann mal eurer Beurteilung!

Ach ja, keine Beta weit und breit, viel Spaß beim Spielen mit den Fehlern o,o

 **I am The Game.**

Es ist so einfach. So unendlich einfach, dass ich den Impuls zu Lachen unterdrücken muss, während du dich zögernd im Bett umdrehst und schließlich deine zitternden Finger in das Laken unter dir krallst.

Da kniest du nun vor mir auf allen Vieren, Roman Reigns, die Beine gespreizt, deine intimsten Stellen meinem Blick Preis gegeben. Nicht nur meinem Blick.

Ich strecke eine Hand aus, um sie direkt auf deinen Hintern zu legen. Mein Griff ist nicht sanft und es ist dein Glück, dass kurze Nägel im Wrestling die einzige Option sind, als ich meine Finger nun gegen deine Haut drücke. Ein paar blaue Flecke werden dir von dieser Nacht dennoch bleiben und es ist mein Glück, dass dein Ringoutfit so viel von deiner Haut verdeckt. Ich muss nicht aufpassen, dich zu zeichnen. Und ich werde es genießen dich zu brandmarken.

Du bist dabei nicht der erste, den ich so gedemütigt und entblößt vor mir habe. Es ist ein hartes Geschäft und ganz oben ist die Luft dünn. Verzweiflung hat schon so manchen gefügig gemacht und ich halte mich an meine Versprechen.

Als ich nun meinen Daumen zwischen deine Pobacken dränge zuckst du zusammen, kaum merklich, aber als würde mir soetwas entgehen. Ich muss nur erneut aufpassen nicht zu lachen.

Es ist so einfach.

Dabei bist du eindeutig Jungfrau. Nein, nicht vollkommen. Natürlich hast du schon gefickt. Ziemlich sicher sogar auch Männer. Vielleicht ist ja etwas dran an diesen Gerüchten. An dir und Rollins und Ambrose. An dem, was mal The Shield war und was mit einem einzigen Angebot von mir so leicht zerbrach. Gut, mit meinem Angebot und einem verdammt talentierten Seth Rollins vor mir auf den Knien, meinen Schwanz in seiner Kehle.

Vermutlich würdest du es hassen, wie leicht es war ihn zu überzeugen. Wie bereitwillig er sich hingekniet hat, Entschlossenheit im Blick, alles, alles, alles, für diesen Gürtel und alles was er bedeutet. Er hat mir genauso selbstverständlich dafür einen geblasen, wie er dich und Dean dafür verraten hat.

Aber eigentlich solltest du ihn auch verstehen können, oder?

Denn immerhin, kniest du doch aus den selben Gründen vor mir. Für eine erneute Chance auf den Titel, dafür Woche für Woche in diesen Ring steigen zu dürfen, dein bestes zu geben, dir die Seele aus dem Leib prügeln zu lassen und um die Anerkennung und die Liebe dieses Universums der WWE zu kämpfen.

Als ich nun deine Pobacke ein Stück zur Seite ziehe, Zeige- und Mittelfinger meiner anderen Hand kurz in meinen Mund nehme, um sie anzufeuchten und schließlich fest mit ihnen über deinen Muskelring reibe, zeigst du aber auch nur zu deutlich, wie unterschiedlich du und Rollins doch seid.

Für einen Moment erstarrt dein Körper und du hältst den Atem an. Als du schließlich wieder Luft holst, hebt und senkt sich deine Brust deutlich schneller, man kann dich zitternd atmen hören. Du hast Angst, du kämpfst mit dir, du spürst diese Demütigung bis in die letzte Faser deines Seins.

Es ist ein Anblick für die Götter.

„Alles in Ordnung?", ob du mir diese geheuchelte Sorge in meinem Ton abkaufst?, „Du hast es dir doch nicht etwa anders überlegt?"

„Nein!", deine Antwort folgt wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „Nein Hunter, ich... wir... das ist der Deal."

„Gut. Es wäre auch etwas enttäuschend gewesen, hättest du jetzt gekniffen. Feige. Und... nicht gerade sonderlich zielstrebig...", während dieser Worte beginne ich nun fester über deinen Muskelring zu streichen und man hört, wie du ein Keuchen unterdrücken musst. Verdammt, wenn du so weitermachst werde ich wirklich lachen müssen. Aber vor allem genieße ich das hier. Rollins war gut. Das hübsche Gesicht, der schlankere, athletische Körper und der Stolz in diesem Blick, all diese Dinge lohnen sich durchaus. Doch anders als du, hat er nicht gezögert. Er hat nicht gekämpft. Seth Rollins hat mit Sicherheit schon vor langer Zeit einen Pakt mit sich selbst geschlossen, alles zu tun was nötig ist, um ganz an die Spitze zu kommen. Als ich ihm meine Bedingungen nannte, Demütigung und Verrat, hat er nicht einmal geblinzelt.

Ganz anders als du, nicht wahr?

Du hasst mich hierfür. Und du schämst dich bis ins Mark.

Wie absolut schockiert du mich angesehen hattest...

Dabei warst du es doch, der vor drei Wochen zu mir gekommen ist, vollkommen verzweifelt. Weil du weißt, dass du versagst. Weil du diesen perfekten Körper hast, dieses Gesicht, dieses Intro, bei dem du mitten durchs Publikum gehst, ihnen einen Helden gibst... und sie hassen dich. So sehr, dass wir manchmal die Buhrufe die durch die Stadien schallen für die Fernsehausstrahlung leiser machen.

„Ich werde keinen Rückzieher ma-... fuck!", deine Worte gehen in einem Keuchen unter, dass du nun nicht mehr unterdrücken kannst. Vielleicht kein Wunder, immerhin habe ich dir gerade meine beiden Finger nicht gerade übermäßig sanft in deinen Körper gestoßen. Und verdammt, so heiß und eng wie du jetzt schon um sie liegst, wirst du wohl auch weder sonderlich viel Geduld oder Rücksicht von mir hier erwarten können.

Was auch nicht nötig ist, denn du bist verzweifelt genug, so gut wie alles zu ertragen, solange ich dir nur Hoffnung gebe.

Auch, wenn du das zuerst noch abgestritten hast. Ich habe dir den Titel geboten, doch nicht nur das. Es ist eine Geschichte, mit mir als Bösewicht und du als strahlendem Helden, mit einem Royal Rumble Match, einer tragischen unfairen Niederlage und schließlich einem umso triumphalerem Sieg bei nichts anderem als dem Titelmatch bei Wrestlemania.

Für nichts weiter, als deine absolute Hörigkeit mir gegenüber. Und deinem Körper.

Allein die Erinnerung an den Horror in deinem Blick... Das leichte Weiten der Pupillen. Das Begreifen, das Entsetzen, die Angst, als dir klar wurde was ich von dir anbiete und was es dich kosten wird. Und verdammt wird meine Jeans auch jetzt eng von dem bloßen Gedanken daran. Ich stoße meine Finger tiefer in deinen Körper und löse gleichzeitig die andere Hand von deinem Hintern und öffne meine Hose, zufrieden mit der Entscheidung in weiser Voraussicht auf Unterwäsche zu verzichten.

Du hast das Rascheln der Kleidung gehört und die Augen geöffnet, nachdem du sie nun schon eine ganze Weile vor Scham geschlossen hattest. Aber nun siehst du mich an.

Siehst mir zu, wie ich meine Finger um mein Glied lege und es mir selbst besorge. Nicht lange, nur genug um etwas von dem Druck abzubauen, aber du wendest für keinen Moment den Blick ab. Vermutlich ist es eine beunruhigende Aussicht. Das glückliche genetische Los, das ich gezogen habe was meinen Körper anbelangt, hat sich nicht nur in meiner Körpergröße niedergeschlagen und du brauchst wohl kaum viel Fantasie, um zu begreifen, dass das weh tun wird.

Zeit, dich ein wenig mehr zu verunsichern...

Während ich es mir noch immer selbst besorge beginne ich nun im selben langsamen aber intensiven Rhythmus mit meinen Fingern in deinen Körper zu stoßen. Dein Atem wird wieder lauter. Aber erst, als du plötzlich zusammenzuckst und anschließend ein Beben durch deinen Körper fließt, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen, bin ich mir sicher gefunden zu haben, was ich suche.

„Fühlt sich gut an, hm? Wohl einer der Gründe, warum viele Männer nur zu gerne für andere die Beine spreizen. Es heißt... manche wären sogar dafür geschaffen... und kriegen nicht mehr genug davon... nachdem sie einmal auf dem Schwanz eines Anderen gekommen sind.", während der Worte drücke ich immer wieder gegen diesen Punkt in dir und nehme schließlich noch einen dritten Finger hinzu. Als Reaktion bekomme ich ein leises Grollen und den Glanz von Scham in deinem Blick.

Fällt dir eigentlich auf, dass du mir noch immer dabei zusiehst, wie ich mir einen herunterhole?

Ich bezweifle es.

Denn trotz deiner imposanten Erscheinung, deiner Matcho-Attitüde und all den mutigen dämlichen Sprüchen Roman, fehlt es dir an Finesse und Klugheit. Du bist so naiv, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich es anziehend finde, oder es mich anwidert.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich es genießen werde, dir diese Naivität zu entreißen. Stück für Stück.

Und für ein erstes Bisschen Unschuld ist es nun auch an der Zeit.

Ich lasse von unseren beiden Körpern ab und greife nach der Tube Gleitgel neben mir auf dem Bett. Als ich mit einer Hand dann etwas davon auf meinem Glied verteile, richtest du dich ein Stück auf.

„Willst du... kein Kondom verwenden?", du klingst unsicher, als wüsstest du, dass es keine gute Idee ist mich in solchen Momenten zu hinterfragen. Und wie recht du damit hast.

„Nein. Unsere Bluttests sind gerade erst gekommen. Du bist clean. Ein Kondom wird also nicht nötig sein.", darauf einzugehen, dass ich ebenfalls sauber bin sehe ich nicht ein, außerdem habe ich genug von dem Gleitgel und den Vorbereitungen und dränge mich nun endgültig zwischen deine gespreizten Beine, „Vor allem aber werde ich es genießen mein Sperma zwischen deinen Schenkeln kleben zu sehen!"

Der Griff mit dem ich dich nun an den Hüften packe ist hart und vielleicht versuchst du deshalb nicht mir zu entkommen. Vielleicht geht zu schnell. Vielleicht ist es aber auch eigentlich nur das was du ohnehin willst.

Was nichts daran ändert, dass du schreist, als ich mich nun in dir versenke. Ich kann sehen, wie unter deiner Haut deine Muskeln sich anspannen, wie der leichte Schimmer von Schweiß auf ihr glänzt, während der Schmerz durch deinen Körper fährt und ich dir deine Unschuld entreiße.

Fuck, wäre ich ein Stück jünger, ein Stück warmherziger, ein Stück weniger unerfahren, ich möchte weinen auf Grund des Sakrilegs das ich hier begehe als ich dich entweihe. Weinen und deinen Körper mit meinem Samen brandmarken.

Doch ich bin weder jung, noch warmherzig, noch unerfahren. Mein Griff wird noch härter und ich halte dich an Ort und Stelle, während dein Körper rebelliert. Deine Kraft ist beeindruckend. Aber hier und jetzt übertriffst du mich nicht. Niemals Roman, wenn wir ehrlich sind. Also warte ich einfach, bis du wieder Luft bekommst, bis du dich an das Gefühl gewöhnst so weit gedehnt zu werden und dein Verstand akzeptiert, dass es wahr ist, dass du dich gerade wirklich von mir ficken lässt.

„Verdammt... Hunter... eine kurze Warnung... wäre zu viel gewesen? Das tut... verflucht weh... was musst du auch so... überdimensioniert sein...", du bringst die Worte gerade so über die Lippen, auch wenn du dir wirklich Mühe gibst dabei irgendwie deinen Stolz zusammenzukratzen und jetzt kann ich mir das Lachen tatsächlich nicht mehr verkneifen. Es ist düster und herablassend und voller dreckigem Genuss.

„Stell dich nicht so an Roman. Vergiss nicht, du wolltest das hier. Du hast es dir ausgesucht. Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht nett sein würde. Dass du keine Vorsicht, keine Rücksicht und keine Würde erwarten dürftest. Nur den Platz einer Hure in meinem Bett... und der eines Helden in den Augen dieser Welt...", und allein angesichts dieser Worte kann ich spüren wie du dich entspannst.

Eigentlich bist du wirklich zu bedauern Roman. Nicht, dass ich es täte, denn dazu fühlt es sich einfach zu gut an nun in deinen Körper zu stoßen. Zu spüren, wie du dich immer wieder um mich zusammenziehst, festzustellen, dass trotz allem, du noch immer hart bist.

Aber eigentlich, ja, eigentlich könnte man dich bedauern.

Denn du begreifst es nicht.

Ich mag COO dieses Unternehmens sein, Teil der McMahon Familie, einer der größten Wrestler der Geschichte der WWE, der verdammte King of Kings... aber das wird dir nichts nützen.

Ich werde mich an unseren Deal halten. Ich werde dir diese Matches geben und bei Wrestlemania dir nichts anderes als den glohreichen Triumph eines jungen Helden über einen alten Bösewicht schenken. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass selbst du dabei eine fantastische Figur abgibst.

Doch anders als du, den ich bis dahin entweihen, quälen, manipulieren und ficken werde Roman, weiß ich, dass all das nicht reichen wird.

Du tust das alles, du gehst so weit dafür, damit sie dich lieben, weit genug, mir hier sogar deine Unschuld zu opfern und dich hart genug von mir nehmen zu lassen, dass du blutest.

Aber sie werden dich nicht lieben.

Manche von uns sind einfach nicht dafür geschaffen.

Irgendwann wirst du erkennen, dass es ein Fehler ist, ihrem Applaus hinterherzujagen. Dass wenn du nicht ihre Liebe kriegen kannst, ihr Hass ein ebenso mächtiges Werkzeug sein kann. Du wirst erkennen, dass an der Rolle des Helden letztlich nichts ist, was diesen Preis den du hier zahlst wert wäre.

Doch der Tag deiner Erkenntnis ist noch fern.

Sonst würdest du mich nicht so ansehen, nachdem ich tief in deinen so engen und wunderschönen Körper gekommen bin. Nachdem ich dir mit einem harten Griff um deinen Schwanz und ein paar schnellen Handbewegungen anschließend selbst noch Erlösung verschafft habe. Wärst du auch nur in der Nähe davon diese blauäugige Naivität zu verlieren, würdest du mich nicht so unsicher und fragend ansehen, fast schon um ein Zeichen bettelnd, dass du deine Sache gut gemacht hast, dass du gut genug warst, um von mir gefickt zu werden.

Ich stehe vom Bett auf und nehme mir noch einmal einen Moment dich zu betrachten, während ich meine Jeans wieder schließe. Das schwarze Haar, dass dir auf der vor Schweiß schimmernden Haut klebt, die geröteten Lippen und Wangen und mein Sperma das nun in der Tat zwischen deinen Schenkeln klebt.

„Also dann, Roman...", damit wende ich ich ab, doch ich komme nicht allzu weit. Ich höre, wie du ebenfalls vom Bett aufstehst und deine Hand auf meiner Schulter stoppt mich.

„Hunter... dein Versprechen... unser Deal... das gilt doch, oder? Ich werde Champion jetzt, da Seth verletzt ist?", als ich über meine Schulter in deine Augen blicke sehe ich dort Hoffnung.

„Natürlich Roman. Das war die Abmachung. Du tust, was ich von dir verlange und da draußen im Ring kannst du ganz „The Guy" sein. So, wie du es wolltest.", die Dankbarkeit die nun in deinen Augen aufleuchtet schickt eine Welle puren, berauschenden Machtgefühls durch meine Venen und als ich mich nun endgültig abwende, aus dem Zimmer verschwinde, spielt ein finsteres Lächeln um meine Lippen.

„The Guy", das ist es was Roman Reigns sein will, und Seth Rollins, der wenig begeistert von den Entwicklungen sein wird, die nun folgen, Seth, schön und toxisch wie er ist, bezeichnet sich als „The Man".

Letztlich ahnen sie beide nicht, worauf sie sich eingelassen haben. Dabei möchte man meinen, meine Warnung würde mich laut und oft genug begleiten.

I am Triple H.

Es ist so einfach.

 _I am The Game._


End file.
